The RP Field Guide
The RP Field Guide is a way for users to learn about the vast creatures in the MLS Wiki RPs! (This is a companion to The Meme Glossary, read that first) Ghosts Ghosts are sp00py creatures that form when someone dies. Or through ghost genetics or whatever. Ghosts can split their souls in half and put them in the form of people. If both halfs die, the ghost will ascend. One example is David Bowie, who split his soul into Jareth the Goblin King and Ziggy Stardust. Fireys Fireys are creatures from the Labyrinth that can detach their body parts at will. They love to have celebrations and enjoy playing with their heads and limbs. A notable Firey is SnakeEyes, a Firey that is part of one of the several main ships in the MLS RPS, SnakeCoin. CONTINUE plZ Willosaur (species) Willosaur are a advance civilization that pose no threat to any other species. Willosaur are also great medics that seem to heal anything living being in a few minutes! They make there first debut when Bendy is possessed by Maggie, to which Willosaur and his friends do a ritual to cure Bendy, but Willosaur friends never appeared again after the incident. Grox (Empire/Species) Grox are the most merciless species in the universe, if someone enters there territory, they're in for a horrible time. If you do befriend these creatures, you must follow there rules or else you die. In the first Tippy RP, Grox captures Toriel for no reason, so Clippy and his friends have to stop him, once they arrive to there destination, they have to defeat Grans. (Grox+Sans) Ever since that day, Grox and his empire are now friends with them and work together. Grox appears to have a relationship with Mixing. U.B Henchmen Henchmen are robotic Funkeys that were created by Master Lox to disturb the peace of Funkey town. Henchmen have made a major role in the gender swap RP, they pose a big threat to the gender swap universe seeing that they're conquer that universe specifically. Faunus Faunus are human-like creatures with various animal characteristics. These include cat ears, monkey tails, and even scorpion tails. Blake and Sun are examples of Faunus. Grimm Grimm are creatures of darkness created by the Brother of Darkness to destroy the creations of the Brother of Light (like hunters and huntresses). There are many types of Grimm, such as Beowolves, Nevermores, Ursai and Salem, a human Grimm/Grimm Faunus (see above). They haven't made appearance in an RP yet. The Dklorbiba The Dklorbiba is a mysterious creature and stories of the Dklorbiba have been passed down for generations. Skeptics believe the Dklorbiba is a mere myth that started from a hallucination or as a joke. On the other hand, experts claim the Dklorbiba is an androgynous entity with power to alter the Universe. It "It" is a the thing of nightmares. (and no, we're not talking about Stephen king's It)Those who attempt to kill this ghastly beast, are never seen again, many think they taken to the underworld, others say It feeds off the victims soul. Either way, It is terrifyingly creepy and evil... Not even the strongest RP Master could defeat this abomination... It has no soul due him being corrupt. This keeps him from entering his true form and taking over everything. It is actually trying to collect souls from those who fight him and die, but he alot to create a true soul. (NOTE: Without a soul, he can't escape his realm) Urope Urope is what dreams are made of! Urope is colorful being that lurks on a beautiful island far away, every 100 years, it will grant 1 wish for one person. Urope has been known for its good charm and spirit... Urope is also "Its" brother, but they haven't met since the incident happened a long time ago... AlliumsCategory:Meme TrioCategory:Other StuffCategory:Roleplays Alliums are a family of vegetables that includes onions, scallions, leeks, garlic, and others. If you draw the face of a certain H*R character on one of them, they can be sentient. However, the most famous of them is an onion. For this, they all hate Onion Bubs. (Except the wisemen from Veggietales, they don't hate them, because they have faces.) Saiyans The Saiyans are a tribe of aliens with the instinct to fight. They look like humans but they all have black hair, black eyes and a monkey tail (Not to be confused with a monkey Faunus.). During a full moon, they transform into a giant ape. If a Saiyan doesn't have a tail, then they cannot transform. Goku and Vegeta are examples of Saiyans. Namekians The Namekians are a tribe of aliens that are very friendly. They are green humanoids with sharp teeth, pointy ears, and two antennae used for sensing power. Piccolo and Kami are examples of Namekians. Phantoms Phantoms are like ghosts, just more evil and likely to curse anyone they come across. Phantoms can't be killed, but they can be sealed into non-moving objects, but once there inside the object, they have the power to move around, cause horrible phenomenons, and likely escape if the object is or was broken. Demons Demons are stronger than that of a Phantom and a ghost combined! Demons are monsters/spirits that love to nothing more than possess, torture and kill people. They show no mercy, seeing that they came the underworld. But the horrible truth is a ghost and phantom can become Demons on certain conditions. Ert90 Ert90 is a mysterious being who rarely appears in RPS and is seen watching different people. Ert90 has a huge metallic body with two red eyes and huge limbs, he is only the size of that of Clippy and Toriel. Ert90 has a unknown language and species if Ert90 even has a species! No on knows where Ert90 came from or who created him, not even MYG and Freddie can trace his location and creator. "Ert90 has always been a challenge for me, first off, he is rarely seen anywhere, second, we don't know where he came from or who was his original creator is, and finally I can't decode his language. MYG and I can't seem to figureat out who he his, but we'll keep searching..."-Freddie. C.x.T.H.x.L.x.C is most likely the only person alive capable of killing Ert90. The Owaka The Owaka are a tribe of aliens that are found on a specific planet. The tribe seems to be hostile against other tribes or anyone who steps in there territory in general, yet again the chief seems to be the only person in his tribe that can speak English and know when someone is a intruder or friend. Qintall Qintall is the father of both It and Urope. He's wise and knowledgeable of different events from different time periods. He gave Urope a soul due to him being born good, unlike It, who was evil and corrupt and if he was given a soul, he would've become stronger and smarter, just like Urope. Dodos A species that went extinct a long time ago. Only 2 survived though, Yoyo and Momo. They moved to Wackyland, and had a kid named Gogo. But sadly, Momo died. Yoyo and Gogo stayed in Wackyland until Gogo moved out. He found a new home in the RP universe, but he still goes to Wackyland. Bosses Bosses from Binding of Isaac are a wide variety of species, to spiders, humans, ghosts, worms, and much much more. However, they hate Isaac. Or, rather, hated, as Isaac made a deal with Delirium. Isaac had to give up all of his Red Hearts for all of the bosses to be his friend. (He had plenty of Soul Hearts though) He accepted, and now he hangs out with the bosses! The Bloat is a really nice guy once you get to know him. Blots Blots are artificial creatures created by It as a way to "Fight fire with fire." Blots are known for there ability to morph onto anything, they gain the same abilities as that character, but they can't morph into any celestial bodies, or anything that would immediately kill everyone at once, including the blot who morphed in that thing. Screen Screen is robot who works for It. Screen was first created as a way to communicate with people on Earth, but then Screen gained a brain through malware and viruses he had got infected with. Though, legend has it, that Screen is (somehow) related to the tablet/screen people. (Aps17) The Plague League (aka PL) The PL are a cult like organization whose goal is to rid the world of animals, monsters or other creatures that were originally Earth using different diseases, why? Because they believe that there shouldn't be any other race, besides humans and that humans where always superior. They wear that of a Plague Doctor would wear during the Black Plague (search that up if you don't know what a Plague Doctor is or atleast the Black Plague in general). Oddly enough, they praise It as their leader, which could actually mean that the PL are trying to exterminate humans by getting rid of other species and they aren't actually humans, but rather minions created by It to get rid of humanity. Cores Cores are beings that form when a Blot and Blep attack and corrupt a soul. Cores will serve It under all circumstances. Cores will be named with a trait that is related to the victim (For example, Crows and Doves being types of birds), but also a trait many find contradicting (Crows and Doves are seen as opposites by some people), with the name ending with Core (The name would become DoveCore). The Cores will also be black with an opposing color (Silver replacing gold). SANTIAGO Santiago may look like a normal person, but he's actually REALLY strong. What makes him strong? His pistol which he shoots after he says his name. The gun is known to kill a single person in one shot. No one has tried to stop him or even capture him due to his unbelievable gun. What's scary is that he can pop up at any time and kill you, no matter if you have a force-field or not. It can't get killed by Santiago, but he does fear that he may take out all of his creations, worker, and Knights! So beware RP Masters! There's a new threat in town... 40s-90@'s RP Masters The RP Masters of the 40s-90's that died fighting It. SPACE: Nate - 90's Chris - 80's Michelle - 70's Maria - 60's (Made the Rockstar wish) James - 50's William - 40's Festriato Festriato is creature who is Red, Yellow and Green and loves to spread parties and festivals! (W.I.P) The Supreme Governmental Office of the Galatical Law The SGOGL is a government that is in charge of the Universe and Multi-verse. They deal with many of major problems that the galaxy faces. The founders of the SGOGL are none other than Wizley, Poweon, Zelectril and the one who originally came up with the idea and is the main leader of the entire thing, is Xerglot. The 4 leaders have actually been trying to come up with the technology to stop It, but they never seem to work... Aqxiriums Aqxiriums are aliens that fled their planet to earth. They attack anything that supports Urope. (WIP) Tablet People Tablet People are a humanoid race named after the notable tablet computer for their head. They are capable of displaying any expression on their screen, and are very common. Each Tablet Person has two names: A name for Tablet People to call them by, and a name for other species to use. They're fine with other species using theIt "real name", but they do feel uncomfortable. However, They will use titles such as "Mom", "Dad", "Boss", etc. They do not reveal why they do this. Heckin' Baseball Bat The Heckin' Baseball Bat is a that of of a Baseball Bat that grew a mind, and now roams around freely wracking people in the head with his body. The Heckin' Baseball Bat always appears to be aggressive for some reason, but nobody knows why he's like that. Fortunately, the Heckin' Baseball Bat body is very weak, and can burst into pieces of wood with little to no effort, yet again, he has the power to regenerate, which makes him more of a annoyance than a actual threat... Gemstone Rockstar Personas In 1968, a former Space RP Master was given Urope's wish. They wished for a way to make their team stronger in a musical way. Urope granted the RP Master's wish by creating the Gemstone W Glasses. When the RP Masters put them on, they became a band of powerful musicians known as the Gemstone Rockstar Personas. The Gemstone Glasses were to be passed down by the RP Masters, and they were to be found all together. The Space RP Master was given the Orange Glasses, Becoming Roboto-Moondust The Time RP Master was given the Blue Glasses, Becoming Styx N. Stones The Reality RP Master was given the Green Glasses, Becoming Big Fredbo The Illusion RP Master was given the Magenta Glasses, Becoming Queen Mercury The Lock Master The Lock Master (Not to be confused with Master Lox) is Aps' Alter Ego. The Lock Master fights crime for the SGOGL in order to get money, which he gives to his friends. Aps17 doesn't tell anyone about his secret, due to the fact he wants it to be "me only" thing, that way no one else can join him on his missions. Aps17 only activates into The Lock Master when he isn't busy with his friends. Doodlinbugly The Doodlinbugly is a mysterious being that is well aware of everything and everyone. The Doodlinbugly doesn't appear naturally, you do a certain thing in-order to actually "summon" him. When he is "summoned" he appears be a long figure with abstract shapes, but beware! Once he is summoned he will begin to slowly break the universe and turn it into a "digital underworld". The only way to get rid of him is by saying his name backwards 5 times. After that, the universe returns to normal and Doodlinbugly fades away. Doodlinbugly doesn't seem to aggressive towards anyone but is rather dangerous when it begins to break away, glitch and possibly crash the universe. No one knows why he does this but some speculate that Doodlinbugly is a virus created to infect the universe. It has actually claimed to summon Doodlinbugly once, but there's no evidence of him actually doing it. Category:Tippy Category:Memes Category:Mixing Category:Aps17 Category:LFF Category:KappaDash